Severe sepsis is a medical emergency that is characterized by systemic inflammatory response syndrome that progresses to multi-organ dysfunction and death if left untreated. Indeed, sepsis is the leading cause of death in non-coronary intensive care units and ranks among the top fifteen causes of mortality in the United States. Current treatment for sepsis typically involves the use of antibiotics, fluid resuscitation, vasopressors, non-steroidal anti-inflammatory drugs (NSAIDS), and mechanical ventilator support. Recent trials using anti-tumor necrosis factor-alpha (TNF-α) antibodies, activated Protein C, and antioxidants have also been employed in animal models and have been shown to improve survivability by 30-40%. However, although promising in animals, similar results in humans have yet to be realized, and there is currently no FDA-approved agent that is capable of treating severe sepsis. Accordingly, a therapeutic agent and/or method that is capable of treating sepsis, including the underlying symptoms and causes of sepsis, would be both highly desirable and beneficial.